1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and an auxiliary apparatus connected to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been developed into various forms such as wearable devices, for example, electronic watches (e.g., smart watches), head-mounted displays (HMD) (e.g., electronic glasses), electronic shoes, electronic clothes, or electronic tattoos, which may be worn or implanted into portions of the bodies of users, and devices that can be carried by users, such as tablet computers or smartphones.
Various methods for enhancing usage performance or design satisfaction by miniaturizing wearable devices have been studied, but it is still difficult to miniaturize the wearable devices due to the limits in the configuration of hardware or performance of processors basically required by the wearable devices.